Excavation
by N a i. K i r e i. Y u k i
Summary: It takes a talk show for you to find out what's going on under your own roof. Sad, but that's what happens when the lies pile up to the ceiling. SasuNaru.
1. Checks and Balances

A/N: I'm obsessed with truth, lies, partial lies, misinformation, and of course, liars. (If you haven't noticed from my oneshots, Pinocchio, The Red Tape.) So here's another piece, if you're into that. [Part of the Deceit Chronicles]

Chapter 1 out of 3

Summary: It takes a talk show for you to find out what's going on under your own roof. Sad, but that's what happens when the lies pile up to the ceiling. SasuNaru.

Warning; Mature Content—may contain items that you are not fond of. **Caution** is **advised**.

You have been warned... About their ghettoness ;D

8===========D

Checks and Balances

The talk show host, Tony Devereux, a tall, lanky man stood in the first set of staircases near the stage with a rampant crowd behind him. He sorted through his cue cards, waiting for the camera to focus on his likeness in order for him to begin the taping of his brand new hour long episode of his dramatic talk show. Today's episode was promised to be a gem.

Numerous girls fixed their barrettes, pony tails, and combed through various hair styles as the countdown clock neared its last second. They didn't want the camera veering over them while they weren't at their best. They wanted to look flattering even when their mouths hung open and their eyes bulged out of their heads by the antics of the guests on stage. No way were they going to be a slight adjustment away from looking fabulous.

Everyone settled comfortably in the black leather studio chairs, still inspecting the new studio room and the auspicious shades of lilac and dusky tan walls surrounding the maroon carpeted stage. Relaxing colors for _chaotic _situations.

Gladly, Tony cleared his throat, and swiping his hand though his pale blond hair, he read from the teleprompter in a rich Wales accent.

The clapping abruptly ceased as he began.

"Today on the Tony Devereux show, our guest suspects her boyfriend is cheating on her but not just with any old bloke." The serious glare reflecting from his light eyes caused the front row to suspect something more outrageous than it first sounded. There were a many shows about the boyfriend cheating: prostitutes, strippers, sisters… But something told them it was worse than that. "She suspects the culprit is her male best friend of 3 years."

The audience gasped and gave low shocked noises.

"Everyone, welcome Sakura." The camera changed the angle to the young female sitting in the chair on the stage.

They clapped and cheered at the slender, pink haired woman, dressed in a mini-black number her pale legs snuggly crossed, complete with four inch heels. Her brilliant seafoam eyes smiled to the onlookers as nervously twirled her lengthy cotton candy locks.

Hazel eyes grazed the talk show branded index cards. "Hello Sakura. How are you?"

"I'm fine Tony, and you?" She grinned, apparently enjoying the publicity.

"Quite excellent. Thank you for asking. Now, tell me Sakura, what brings you here today besides from the obvious?" He looked up.

"I'm here to find out what exactly is going on between my boyfriend and my best friend," She suddenly changed, her happiness fading. She even sat up straighter; as she strangled the wooden chair arms with a vice grip.

"Alright. What exactly do you believe is going on?" He asked, flipping to the next card, happy the crowd was silent before things became hectic.

"I think they're fooling around behind my back—without a doubt," She said with assurance.

"What series of events have led you to this conclusion?" Tony asked confused.

"They're _always_ together. I never even get to see my own boyfriend anymore because he spends more time with my best friend then me." She rolled her eyes at the thought. Unknowingly she could feel her anger rising all over again. She repeatedly told herself to not lash out. She remembered the host was not the enemy here as she inhaled and exhaled, _slowly_.

"But he's your best friend. Shouldn't he be the last person you should be accusing of cheating with your boyfriend?"

"I've already given him the benefit of the doubt too many times. I can't excuse his over friendliness anymore."

"Okay, but what about your boyfriend? He's not a homosexual, is he?" He critically questioned.

Sakura unconsciously scowled at the question. "I don't what he is." Laughter bounced off the studio walls. "He has a lack of sexuality that's for sure. He's never called me beautiful or ever complimented me on my clothes or even attempted to engage with sex with me."

"Okay, his sexuality seems ambiguous but what about your best friend? Is he gay?"

"No, he doesn't label himself as gay."

"I see. So they both have the ability to be attracted one another without any barriers?"

"Potentially. And it seems that's exactly what's happened." She fisted her hands, unknotted them, and fisted them again.

"Alright. And how old are you, Sakura?"

"I'm 27 years old." She nodded, pursing her lips. "And my boyfriend is 23."

"Okay, where did you meet your boyfriend?" Sakura sighed. It felt like it was a million years ago, but it really wasn't that long ago.

"I met him about a two and a half years ago at a coffee shoppe. I thought he was handsome, so I approached him. We exchanged numbers and met up later. I thought he was rather charming… It wasn't long before we were an item."

"So when did he meet your best friend?"

"After a week or so. I thought it would be a good idea if they got acquainted with one another so they would be no friction later down the road. At first, they didn't get along. It took a while, but I got them to settle down and act like civil human beings," Sakura sighed like she was pained by the exasperating memory.

"I wanted my best friend to approve because I really liked him so I kept bringing him around. Eventually they became friends and eventually… I was out of the picture… They would go out to the movies and spend the night at each other's apartments, go out for drinks. They were even together on my birthday. My own boyfriend didn't even tell me happy birthday." She bit her lip. Rivers of fire entered her veins as she remembered that lonely day in March. If that wasn't a red flag she didn't know what was.

The audience sympathetically groaned.

Composing herself she heard Tony take a deep breath as if to interrupt with a relevant question. "So let me make this clear, the man forgot your birthday and you are still together why?"

The audience roared with thin shrills in the background. The seated females could feel their hands aching from the hard clapping session. Tony hit the nail on the head. They knew for a fact that if their significant other had forgotten their birthday, their things would be sitting at the curb. Sadly, this woman was so in love she couldn't even bear the thought of breaking up with the prick.

"Because I love 'em, Tony."

The audience cooed.

"And what about your best friend? Don't you love him too?"

Her face twisted. "I do… But he's scandalous. He always has been. He just…can't be trusted." She shamefully shook her head.

"Why do you have a best friend you can't trust?" He cocked a blond brow and turned to the young folk in planted in their seats, "How many of you have a best friend you can't trust?" Soft chuckles rounded from them as Sakura nodded.

"True. He shouldn't be my best friend if I watch my back when I'm around him."

"Definitely, sounds like you need to break up with him too," Tony ironically stated, shaking his head. "So, you think he's sleeping with your boyfriend?"

"Yes, sir," Her heeled foot shook as she thought of all the lies circulated in her home—to her face—from the people she cared about the most.

"Very well. We gave your boyfriend…"

"Sasuke."

"We gave a lie detector test to your boyfriend Sasuke and your best friend. I'm hearing that you took a lie detector as well."

"Yes, to prove that I have been faithful to him since the first day we got together," She angrily growled, shifting in the seat, earning a supportive roar from the studio audience. It would rub salt in the wound knowing all those nights she waited for Sasuke to come back to her and he was just out shagging her best friend.

"Alright." Tony smiled giddily. "What is your best friend's name?"

"Naruto," She said without the slightest drop of fondness one might have for the person you call your best friend.

"Well, let's bring him out. Everyone welcome Naruto."

Sakura looked to her right, feeling her blood rise. She kicked off her tall heels standing up from the chair.

The crowd stiffened, preparing for the expected brawl on the stage.

A short, medium-built blond rounded the corner and stepped down the stairs with an abundance of swagger. With a ruffled head of hair the hue of daffodils, and eyes of a deep, dark blue, had many individuals shocked by his beauty. His honey skin that was obscured by open V-neck vest, a black t-shirt pulled over a pair of dark skinnies, had many people surprised. He was cute and he was dressed astoundingly well for this occasion. Was this Sakura-lady really having an issue or was she just being an insecure nag?

A male bodyguard of large stature stepped in between the two 'friends'.

"What the fuck, Sakura? I already _**told **_you, I am not fooling around with Sasuke. I don't know how to make it any fucking clearer to you!" He screamed around the burly man.

Sakura tried to get around the man, physically pushing. "I know something's going on between you and Sasuke! You all are too sweet and too cuddly for it to just be _innocent_," She sneered, pulling down her dress that rode up with every step.

"Oh my God! Is that what you think? I have to sleep with someone to get them to be nice to me? I'm not you," Naruto quipped, fueling another outburst from the pink haired woman. The black haired man arm encircled her waist as she tried to launch herself at Naruto. He rotated on his heal, placing the bare-footed woman back on the rug, behind his thick body.

"Don't fucking start this shit, Naruto. You know you're jealous. You've always been jealous!"

"You don't give me anything to be jealous of. You're a walking washboard with insecurities that stretch about a 100 miles long. What is there to be jealous of?" Naruto glared, watching her flare up again. "I'm not saying I'm the hottest person to walk this earth but I know I'm not ugly."

Unexpectedly, the crowd cheered. Even though Naruto was made out to be the sinister evil since the beginning of the taping they couldn't just ignore he was a pretty fine specimen. Extremely fine.

"Yeah you're HOT!" A gruff male voice echoed from the back of the audience during the small clapping session.

Naruto's head snapped to the people, with a smile. He giggled. Wow, he was more liked than he originally thought. It seems all of bastardizing Sakura did to his character didn't affect the fact he was easy on the eyes. Actually, it probably helped his case that people thought he was sexy.

Sakura glared into the entertained people, displeased that someone called that _whore_ over there, _hot_.

Tony chuckled but allowed them to continue. He wanted to collect enough information to make a proper conjecture about the two guests.

"I don't need to pick at your left overs. If I really wanted Sasuke I could have _**fucking**_ had him, on my body, in my bed. Alright?" Naruto sniped haughtily, poking a finger into his own chest. His cheeks were a bright cherry red from the stress he felt thinning his cool.

"Like you haven't already done that already! Tell them who the father of your baby is, Naruto. How about you tell them that, huh?" Sakura yelled, still trying to reach around the preventative man blocking her.

Naruto paled, sealing his mouth. His eyes widened before they narrowed dangerously. He wasn't quick to respond to woman approximately ten feet from his person.

Tony looked up, his ears filled with numerous gasps. "You have a baby?"

"Yes, I had him last year, August," Naruto coolly answered, his gaze not moving from Sakura, severely angry she pulled his child into the mix.

"Who's the father of your baby?"

"I don't know _who_ the father of my baby is. And Sakura _fucking_ knows that. I went out one night, got fucked up and I slept with some guy. I don't even remember who he was because I never even got his name," He involuntarily informed the host. He didn't seem to be ashamed that his irresponsibility earned him a child but he didn't seem to want to discuss it either. What was done was done. What could he do? He was a crazy partier and sometime crazy partiers ended up making insane mistakes. There was nothing he could do about it but accept it. He had a child now and changed his life. No more madness, for him but more for his baby.

"So there is no possibility that her boyfriend, Sasuke, could be the father of your child?" Tony asked, trying to compute all the facts and the accusations at once.

Sasuke is undoubtedly friendly with Naruto. Sakura perceives their 'friendliness' for pure sexual flirtation. Convinced by his kind treatment of Naruto, she's certain to that her boyfriend is doing more than _hanging out _with her _best friend_, regardless of what Naruto claimed.

With that baby.

"_No_. I've never slept with Sasuke… How many times do I have to say that? We're _just friends." _Naruto rolled his eyes, his cheeks clearly showing his exertion. This bitch would be the death of him with her endless accusations. Maybe if he did have sex with Sasuke, she would _finally _stop accusing them.

"So there's never been any touching any kissing?" Sakura groaned, wishing that he would just admit to what he had done. It's not hard to say you're a slut if you are one.

"No," Naruto shook his head.

"Then why would someone you never kissed or never touched sign the birth certificate for your baby?" She hollered over the shoulder of the man holding her back. "You don't think I know, Naruto? You don't think I fucking know?"

The crowd got hyped by the question. A Native American woman clapped her hand over her mouth, considering the irony. Her boyfriend signing the birth certificate of _her _best friend's child?

If that was true—this trio was in deep shit—waist deep.

"Why the fuck are you lying? Sasuke never signed the birth certificate! HE would never do that because he's not the father! You've never seen the birth certificate of my child. Until you do, shut your fucking mouth." Naruto wildly gesticulated, feeling like he got lit on fire when Sakura mentioned Sasuke signing the birth certificate.

Now she was just trying to make him look bad, like she always did.

Tony reached down and grabbed a sheet of screen tester and read it silently to himself before speaking. "Um, our producers told me that you're pregnant. So I'm going to have you to ask you to take a seat. The stress is not good for you or your child," Tony said, wedging the small note into the cards.

The audience clapped in agreement as Naruto silently sat down in the chair like recommended.

About a minute later, a young man associate with a headpiece on brought a bottle of water to Naruto.

"Lemon seltzer water, compliments of Mr. Uchiha. He said it would be best."

Naruto slightly blushed, shyly accepting the water. "Thank you." He opened it and took double sips before capping it and relaxing back into the soft chair.

Tony waited until the commotion subsided before he asked his next thought. "Has there been any other incidents that make you question their relationship?"

"Plenty. Sasuke brings Naruto's child to his apartment on the weekends to take care of him. Who does that unless they're the father of the baby?"

"So your proof that he's cheating with me is that he's babysitting my little boy while I do the one thing you seem incapable of doing—working." Naruto glared over at her as she haughtily placed her hands hips. "I have a child to raise and in order to do that, I need _money. Sasuke_ seems to understand that, so while I'm not home, Sasuke watches him because he volunteered. Something you should have done but you're too self-absorbed to offer. And you call yourself the godmother."

"Sasuke would never offer to babysit unless he feels responsible for taking care of the baby. And he would only feel responsible if he was the father!"

"Oh my God." Naruto laughed. "I'm not arguing with you, you're an idiot sweetheart."

"Better than being someone else's booty call."

"Atleast someone would want me for something…You on the other hand, not so much…_" _

Tony interjected Naruto's sarcastic cruelty. "What else makes you suspicious?"

"You mean certain," She laughed humorlessly. "There was a time when they were in my house, on my couch, watching a movie. And he's practically on top of _my _boyfriend, cuddling."

"I was not on top of Sasuke. Try next to him, sharing a blanket because you were too broke to get your heater fixed."

"Fucking liar." She disgustedly shook her head. "For all I know after I went back to bed, you two probably fucked right there on my couch."

"If I did, you would have heard, trust me." Naruto smirked, twirling the bottle in his hands. "You would know if Sasuke was gettin' this. The whole neighborhood would. Screams everywhere…"

Chuckles broke throughout, even from Tony as he flipped through his cards.

Some of his guests' conceitedness never ceased to amaze him.

"Everyone?" Tony asked as the camera, changed angles as the auxiliary lens zoomed into the two friends.

"_Everyone." _Naruto smiled. "I was a pornstar in another lifetime." Naruto winked as the studio audience howled in approval.

He must have been a beast in the bedroom… It explained why he's been pregnant… twice.

Sakura scowled, folding her arms over her nonexistent breasts.

"On that note, let's find out if Sasuke's had a taste of that pornstar." Tony looked at the exit to backstage. "Sasuke c'mon out."

…

And all hell breaks loose! Haha, actually you won't know that until Part 2, but you know… ;D

What do you think? Sakura, insecure? Naruto, a liar? There are hints. Can you pick them out?

Review and I'll get you the next part as soon as possible. Deal? (: If I entertained you, lemme know [:

Thanks.

**Next time:** Sasuke's side. WOOT. **Woot**.

NKY.


	2. Weight and Gravity

A/N: Part Two. Thanks for the reviews and such. You guys are great… so I graciously created part two for you today ;3

This story is a drama-Naruto is just really sarcastic/blunt and it comes off as funny, I suppose. But he's actually being serious. There are plenty of talk shows that have a feeling like that. It's simultaneously funny and serious.

I have blessed you with some originality this afternoon ^.^

Chapter 2 of 3

Summary: It takes a talk show for you to find out what's going on under your own roof. Sad, but that's what happens when the lies pile up to the ceiling. SasuNaru.

Warnings; _Mature_ Content—may contain items you are not fond of. **Caution** is **advised**.

You have been warned… about their sexual explicitness ;D

8===========D

Weight and Gravity

"_On that note, let's find out if Sasuke's had a taste of that pornstar." Tony looked at the exit to backstage. "Sasuke c'mon out."_

When the studio space fell on dead silence all Naruto could hear was the pounding of his own heart underneath his shirt. He hadn't seen Sasuke since the plane flight so he had no idea how he faired with the lie detector test…

Guess now he would find now, wouldn't he?

Sakura's irritation seemed to worsen as the towering snow white skinned man sauntered onto the stage. With each slow stride, he seemed to be boiling over with anger like hot bubbles heated on a gas flame. The crowd held their breath, their claps indicating their gleefulness that he was also dreamily attractive. With coal black hair framing a boyish face with small sharp features, he momentarily glanced at the polarized onlookers with steel grey eyes—petrifying them further. Switching back to the woman he called herself his girlfriend. He looked at up and down from head to toe, with a concealed emotion—like she was an abomination.

He was tall, well-muscled, devilishly divine but he didn't seem like the type to cheat. He was more like the type that would lurk in the corner of a coffee shop by himself because he didn't like human contact of any type. He was absolutely perfect but seemed resolutely cold and standoffish, like he would be difficult to build a relationship with. One word came to mind when they looked at his irked expression—passive. Evidently he let a lot of behavior slide even though it was irritating. But this time, he seemed like he reached his limit as he relaxed his wrists into his black slacks as he stopped in front of a wordless Naruto, not offering him a single look. It didn't seem to matter to the blond man. He seemed quite enraptured by his solitary being alone.

Intensity materialized as Sasuke's lowered his chin to his chest and brought it back to look at Sakura, appearing like he was fighting to find something to say. Something that wouldn't tear her apart on impact. He wanted to be curt but refrain from being cruel, although she deserved it—all of it. It was national television and he had to retain some type of sophistication.

She rushed up to Sasuke and puckered her lips. When Sasuke didn't meet her halfway and blankly stared at her, she retracted her neck and scoffed. "You don't even want to kiss me hello anymore?"

"Sakura," the low, bone chilling voice froze everyone's inner core as he continued, "You brought Naruto and I here to sate your silly accusations when I've already _told _you there was and is nothing between me and Naruto. You know he's pregnant and here you are stressing him out because _you_ don't fucking listen. I'm sick of it—and I'm sick of you."

"But Sasuke—"

"No, '_but Sasuke' _we could have done this at home." He frowned, despising the fact that she thought this was something excusable that he would tolerate. Didn't she understand he was tired of tolerating her bullshit.

"I want the truth, Sasuke." Her voice rose.

"He is pregnant—he is not in the right condition to sit here and fight with you over something you _think_ he did."

Her spring green eyes vulnerably twinkled as Naruto spoke, "She doesn't care…As long as you're '_pounding' _me into the mattress; my wellbeing doesn't matter." Naruto let out a dramatic sigh, rolling his eyes. Looking over at Sasuke, he sat back in the chair and crunched his eyebrows.

He wanted to go home. He was tired of this bullshit.

"I'm not pounding anything. We're friends—nothing more. Why can't you believe that?" Sasuke glared, frustrated, feelings his muscles constrict and his jaw tighten.

"Because it's Naruto we're talking about," Sakura poorly explained. "I don't trust him…"

"So you don't trust me either?" Sasuke asked, tilting his head to the side slightly.

"It's not that I don't trust you, Sasuke. There are just some things that don't make sense."

"Like how fucking dumb you are?" Naruto asked, twisting open the cap of the water bottle.

"Naruto shut up." Sakura exasperatedly threw her head back.

"You shut up. Do you even hear yourself when you talk?" Naruto hostilely asked, leaning one elbow on glossy chair arm and looking past Sasuke, straight into her aggravated glare. "_There are just some things that don't make sense_," Naruto mocked in a whiny, high pitched voice that intentionally sounded like a dying bird that had been fatally hit with a rock. "Seriously, like shut the fuck up. You sound like I need to play the world's smallest violin for your pathetic ass."

"Naruto, calm down," Sasuke said.

"I am… Tell that trick of yours to pipe down… Don't know how you forgot to bring her her leash." Naruto placed his forehead in his hand.

The crowd cackled, all the while trying to suppress their laughs. Naruto didn't seem to notice as he drank some more of his water.

"What the fuck are you talking about? What doesn't make sense to you?" Sasuke asked, narrowing his eyes in confusion.

"Lots of things. Like the reason that baby calls you daddy."

The crowd gasped—the baby called Sasuke what?

Tony stepped in, asking Sasuke about the child in question. "Naruto's little boy calls you 'daddy'?"

"Yes, but not because I'm his father but because I'm the only other man around him. Every child deserves a father figure and I have no problem being one to Naruto's child. Naruto's my friend and I'm going to support him. I love that little boy like he's my own."

The women in the audience swooned, garnishing the small monologue with a standing ovation. Nothing was more attractive than a disciplined man that cared and provided for a child like it was their own when they knew the exact opposite was true.

The men hooted at Sasuke, standing up to congratulate him. It was a humble envy of their own—a very respectable trait.

Naruto clapped behind Sasuke, with a subtle smug smile that was sure to leave a permanent scar on Sakura's ego for the rest of her life. And it was understood between them that Naruto meant to shame her. "I couldn't have said it better in my own words," Naruto said after the people died down after the cheering session.

"That's very admirable of you. If there were more men that were willing to demonstrate such graciousness—such selflessness this world would be a better place." Tony summarized, earning another round of applause.

"That's Sasuke. He's a good person—a good man. But some people can't see that. But I'm not saying any names… Sakura."

"Did you sign the birth certificate?" Tony asked.

"It doesn't matter if I signed it. It's irrelevant because there's no way she would know if I did sign it or not. She's not family."

"Oh, but you are?" Sakura asked, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"Yes," Naruto answered like it was the most obvious fact to say in the world.

Sasuke was clearly pleased with the answer as Tony seemed to notice something, something important. "Are you suspicious about Naruto because he can get pregnant or the fact that he's been pregnant in the past?"

"No…" Her eyes averted, her palms clamming.

"Yes," Naruto drawled, looking at her like she was the _ass _of a _jackass. _

"You never were in the love with the fact that Naruto could get pregnant," Sasuke pointedly said.

"It's not that—it's just, Sasuke, if that's not your child then you shouldn't feel obligated to play the role of father. It's not your kid."

"Are you fucking serious? No one can possibly be this dense. Out of all the sperm from swimming in your mom and you were the fastest…? Impossible. It's must have been a special Olympics down there," Naruto groaned, "No matter which sperm won, it was still going to be handicapped."

Sasuke glanced at Naruto and his undermining smile. He really did know how to insult someone.

"You just keep proving to me how jealous you—more and more everyday. That I have everything that you don't," Sakura griped, folding her arms and shifting her weight to the other foot out of habit. It set something off in Naruto as he journeyed on a new _rampage._

"You have everything that you want? Really? _YOU _have everything you want? If you have everything you've always wanted then please tell me where your kids are? You've always bitched about wanting kids and you have none. You're practically thirty—your biological clock is ticking and the well is drying up and you've yet to make a family. You were expelled from school because you couldn't keep your fucking legs closed! That teacher's dick must have _some_ stars wars force to pull you away from the dream of a bachelor's degree. You work as a waitress… A waitress. At 27—that's the best you could do. A waitress—here, lemme give you a **tip**. I'm never gonna give be jealous of the accomplishments you never achieved. I finished college—graduated and I have a baby and one on the way. If anything you're the one who's fucking jealous!" Naruto partially stood, screaming at the wide eyed woman. Noticing that her skin was darkening to a tinge of red—Naruto continued. "You're just mad that Sasuke considers himself the father of my son. That we share a special bond that has nothing to do with _you_—"

A few select people covered their mouths at the outburst wondering if he was as volatile alone as he was in public.

_Probably._

Sasuke's fingers lightly touched Naruto's upper arm, curling around the bend of the tender tan arms. The gesture immediately halted his unbridled tirade. Looking into calm grey eyes, he felt the emotion travel by a weird transportation of osmosis. "Naruto, calm down…" The microphone was unable to pick up the rest of what Sasuke said as he leaned closer. The blond seemed to be carefully mindful of every muffled whisper. Even though they weren't able to hear what Sasuke said—it seemed replaced a livid Naruto with a sober one as he reclaimed the chair Tony initially suggested.

It was clear that they had something together. What?—nobody knew.

After tending to Naruto, Sasuke sighed. "Sakura, this was never a good idea. You're only embarrassing yourself."

Still feeling the pinch—that felt more like a slice through her ribcage she emptily stared at Naruto. "Why do you always have to make things this way, Naruto?"

"I didn't make them this way, you did."

"No, I didn't, I—"

"Yes, you did! You did when you accused me of sleeping with Sasuke in front of everyone at my birthday party. Remember? You called me a slut. You told everyone Sasuke was my baby's daddy and accused me of fucking him behind your back. Embarrassed me to the point that I had to cut my night short and leave…Everybody asked me if it was true—called me, text me. People at work at the hotel…"

Sasuke sullenly gaped at Naruto. He remembered the night ever so vividly. Naruto was inconsolable. No matter what he did, Naruto wouldn't stop crying…

He had to drive him home, take the battery out of his phone and put the baby down. The things Naruto wasn't able to normally do in his current state.

He hadn't seen Naruto cry so hard since the day his son was born and he started babbling about needing to expand into a house from his hospital bed. The curious but trustful glances from the chubby, slick haired infant wrapped snuggly in a white blanket prompting further emotions. Awe-struck, Naruto stroked the soft cheek and whispered broken pieces of Japanese. 'Kirei, kirei, _kirei_.' Sasuke remembered smiling as a sweaty Naruto called his child _beautiful_ over and over. It was such an honor to see such a sensitive parental moment between the two. It wasn't everyday one witnessed the initial ignition of love form between a mother and their child—considered by some to be the purest love available on Earth. But Sasuke digressed—feeling the pleasant cramp in his stomach and the expansion of his smile as Naruto turned to him, his profuse joyful tears desisting, asking if he wanted to hold him.

The memories weren't even comparable at this point. One was happy while the other was horrendous. One he would always remember; the other he wished to forget.

"But Naruto—"

"No, shut up. You knew it was over when my godfather, Jiraya asked me if I did have a baby with Sasuke and I told him no, he didn't believe me. He told me I was lying to everyone and myself. It was the last thing we talked about before he died…" Naruto teared up at the memory, feeling his chest crush and collapse into itself. He couldn't imagine that he would have to bring it up again so soon. He could barely talk about it with Sasuke when the topic arose. He always thought about in the back of his mind but never reviewed the painful memory.

"You didn't even _call me_ to see if I was _alright_, despite the fact that I didn't want to talk to you. You didn't even make an effort to come to the funeral. What kind of friend does that?" He glared, salty liquid streamed down his cheek as pursed his lips to prevent a reflexive sob.

"Because of you, he took the thought of me being a liar and a homewrecker to the grave and I will never forgive you for that. Do you fucking hear me? Never," He articulated clearly, his rosy pink lips parted in angry sadness. The audience felt his pain reach them. They couldn't imagine not being able to fix the assassination of his character coupled with not being able to say goodbye.

"We're not friends anymore and we never will be again. Ever. You are the worst person I've ever had the dishonor of becoming close to. I regret it. You have no idea how much I regret it." The tears streamed down both their cheeks. The look in Naruto's eyes reinforced the vengeful aura Naruto exuded from across the stage. The realism triggered a deadlock amongst the audience as they watched the intimate moment, feeling like they were witnessing it from the vents of Sakura's personal master bedroom.

Did Naruto really regret ever becoming friends with her?

She sniffled, clutching the edge of her dress. Did he really mean that or was he just going into one of his characteristic, ballistic rages?

"Naruto, you don't mean that…" She tried to weakly convince.

"Do NOT tell me what I mean! I'm serious… After this show—lose my number. Misplace my address and forget you ever met me," Naruto said through his teeth, the angry tears still pouring down his face. An associate came and offered the two tissues. They both accepted, wiping away the visible portions of their guilt.

"This trainwreck you have with Sasuke is not going to last because no matter how much you blame me for the sky being blue and not yellow and blood being red and not green, it will never change that you are an insecure nutcase," Naruto said.

"You don't know how to treat a man like Sasuke. If we were together, we would have already have had a family and I'm positive he would have already put a ring on it." Naruto held up his right hand and wiggled his fingers in the air. "You on the other hand can't even get him to take off your jacket for you. That's how repulsive you are. Do you understand that?"

Tony felt the surge of sadness sweeping from Sakura and he intervened. "What was the reason that she crashed your birthday party?"

Naruto opened his mouth to answer but Sasuke answered instead. "She was having one of her jealous episodes about a Halloween party."

"What happened at this Halloween party?"

"I dressed up as law enforcement with aviator shades and handcuffs."

"Was that the issue?"

"No," Sakura interjected, arms folded. "He came in and said he worked for the FBI. But that's not even the kicker. He had an acronym to go with it. He said he that he was a _fine body investigator _and then he proceeded to _arrest_ Naruto," She made quotation marks with her fingers and the crowd went wild.

If that wasn't the cutest thing that they had ever heard, they needed to regress back to the days where they played with small stuffed animals to remember what cute _meant_.

"It was a joke!" Sasuke and Naruto exclaimed in unison as everyone with the exception of Sakura laughed.

"Can you blame me? I mean look at him." Sasuke turned to Naruto. Naruto blushed, looking away from Sasuke's lustful glance. Various persons roared as Sasuke raised one eyebrow causing the two to think that maybe, just maybe, the audience just wanted them to get together. In reality, it was impractical but in theory, it wasn't a half-bad idea.

"You were a fine body investigator for Halloween?"

Sasuke smirked. "I was."

"Why?" Tony chuckled, his face reddening and his shoulders softly shaking from laughter.

"I-It was an insider, a joke, from earlier in the year and Sasuke took it literally. That's all," Naruto briskly inserted.

"Did you 'arrest' anyone else?"

"No, of course not. It was all in jest but knowing Sakura, I should have known she was going to take it personally. It was my idea but like always she took it out on Naruto. For as long as we've been together, she's always mistreated Naruto."

"What do you mean?"

"She's always acted like she was superior. All the time."

"Can you site an occasion?"

"Back when Naruto was 7 months pregnant, Sakura asked him to come over. He obliged even though he wasn't at home at the time. He was at the mall picking up baby clothes and bottles. I remember he said he would finish all the shopping later and come over now. When he did get there he brought presents for us. He bought me a Ralph Lauren purple label tie." They ooed. _Naruto _had real style. Purple labels were pretty fancy. "He had bought Sakura a Bvlgari necklace—one of the most expensive jewelers in the world. Instead of saying thank you and accepting it, she told him she only wore black jewelry." Sasuke sighed, resisting the urge to lash out.

"Naruto explained they didn't have that particular necklace in black so he just bought it in white. He said his feet were sore from walking through the mall and she had the nerve to—" Sasuke inhaled, embodying the face of lunacy. He remembered Naruto's flushed cheeks and his hurt azure eyes as she pushed the necklace back into his hands. "She only said that he could take it back. _That she didn't want it_. I couldn't help but call her an ungrateful bitch right to her face."

They clapped. "He's pregnant and he's thinking of you and you have the heart to tell him that you don't want it? Who does that?"

"Sakura." Naruto smiled.

Sasuke's gorgeous face smirked and he slightly snorted. "It was hard to watch, Naruto's the sweetest person I've ever met—"

"You're only saying that because he lets you have it any way you want it, anytime you want, anywhere you want it. But Sasuke you're going to learn this isn't Burger King. Including when it's your girlfriend's birthday!" She huffed. "Tony I want the lie detector test. Because he's a liar." She pointed to Sasuke. "And he's a manipulator." She pointed to Naruto with the other hand.

"Fuck yourself up the ass with a knife," Naruto hissed, adjusting in the chair. Resting his temple against his knuckles, he heard the screeches about his hilarity and the anticipation of the upcoming results.

"Tony! Tony! Tony!" They loudly cheered from their seats.

"I guess it's that time," Tony said and then sighed. A natural platinum blonde woman walked on the small platform below the stage and handed a series of Tony stamped cards to Tony.

"Well, let's begin." Sasuke turned to Naruto their seemed to be an unspoken agreement as Naruto bit his lip until it changed red. His stomach caved and he thought about his unborn baby and realized it would be a long time until he held his baby girl in his arms. He imagined his nine month old, Phoenix, crying for him now.

If a pin dropped, it would have made a gigantic echo in the industrial light lit room.

Swallowing hard and clearing his throat, Tony began, "Naruto you were asked if you've had any _sexual contact _with Sasuke while he was with Sakura. You said no. The lie detector determined…"

Mmmm, are they lying? Or is Sakura…? Dun Dun Dun…

Want the next part? Review and I'll get it to you as soon as possible ;D

Hope I entertained—well, I'm off.

Next Time: The Results.

NKY © (I own the storyline… of all my stories.]


	3. Cause and Effect

_8==========================================================D_

_Anyone like my SasuNaru penis above? Cause I love it :D_

_Cause and Effect_

…

_Swallowing hard and clearing his throat, Tony began, "Naruto, you were asked if you've had any sexual contact with Sasuke while he was with Sakura. You said no. The lie detector determined…"_

A flooring gloom flooded the piercing silence as everyone held their breath waiting for Naruto's results. They fixed their eyes on a blank faced Sasuke and a pregnant Naruto as he moved wobbly legs from the chair and stood pressed against Sasuke's arm, distancing himself from Sakura's disarming stare. A bodyguard moved between Sakura and Naruto as preventative protection for the lottery of hell that could occur when the results were revealed.

Naruto inhaled deeply as he fleetingly brushed his hands over his slightly raised stomach. Looking at the Tony's concentrated face, he exhaled, stealing a glance at a stonewall Sasuke.

"…You did not tell the truth," Tony squeezed out with an upward inflection.

What? Naruto was lying? After all that convincing he did? It was all for show?

Sakura leaped at Naruto, her arms desperately flailing with the intent to harm. Naruto slinked away, head low, raking his bangs out of his deep blue eyes. Sasuke shielded Naruto, gently pushing Naruto behind him. Luckily, the burly Spanish man ceased her by her waist in midair, pulling her away from the two. Kicking her legs and knocking over the second stage chair, she yelled obscenities the entire way. "I knew it, you fucking slut! I know you were fucking Sasuke! You're fucking dead! Do you hear me! Wait until I get my fucking hands on you!" She threatened as the audience released shocked, disappointed noises, shifting below.

"Oh my god," The camera zeroed in on a brunette with a long silk braid, eyes wide and mouth sealed with her hands.

Naruto was so funny, so personable—so likeable; they couldn't believe he was actually sleeping with…Sasuke. He denied it so, adamantly, so fervently and it turned out to be the truth. Oh, damn.

"When you were asked if you were in love with Sasuke, you said no…" Naruto rested his hand back on his stomach and blinked repeatedly staring at the tan carpet. Naruto didn't even look up as a random man shouted, "Oh shit!"

A quiet still ensued as Tony read from the card he indefinitely tilted in his hands. "The lie detector determined you did not tell the truth…" Naruto's slight reaction—a flinch of the shoulder and cup to the bulge to his tummy—made the audience pity him. He was enamored with Sasuke, having sex with him—with the chance that Sasuke might not feel the same. Like being on a cliff without a rope.

Frightening—assuming the child in inside him was Sasuke's.

"Tuhhhh," Sakura scoffed. "You think Sasuke would ever fucking love you? You're just a fuck. An easy fuck! That's all. That's the only reason anyone would ever want you because you're skilled on your fucking back!" Sakura flamed still being barricaded by the black dressed man from the duo. She clawed, trying to reach around him. "Get off me!" She tried to escape but failed.

Barely glimpsing at her, Naruto allowed Sakura's hurtful words to soak in. She was right. Maybe the lack of love he thought Sasuke had for him was the reason he denied it so hard. He was afraid everyone would think he was just giving it up for free without any prerequisites.

Sasuke looked at the blond from over his shoulder with a new profound empathy. Naruto briefly glanced up, scared to meet Sasuke's gaze, like a kid afraid to touch beach waters. Too terrified to find out what it was like. Hesitant about the weight of rejection, he didn't dare look up —his entire personal life was already broadcasted and available to anyone who owned a television with access to channel 2 at 11. He couldn't anything else right now.

Cursing himself when Naruto looked away, he too looked back at Tony, feeling the best feeling ever long with the dread of being uncovered and dragged into the spotlight to be observed by everyone—namely Sakura. _Naruto was in love in with him._ A gratifying swirl rested in his chest as he exhaled—warm and beautiful.

Tony steam rolled through the questions despite Sasuke's bitter expression and Naruto's peaking embarrassment.

Sectioning to the next card, "You were asked if the night you were at Sakura's house with Sasuke if you engaged in sexual contact with Sasuke and you said no…" Tony's eyes drifted to the bottom of the card and promptly continued, "The lie detector determined you were telling the truth."

They appreciated that Naruto was atleast telling the truth about that. They guess Sakura _would_have been awoken if they were having sex on the couch. Probably like two furiously horny animals clambering to have a raw, harsh fuck, based on a liable instincts that only animals were innately embedded with… Maybe Naruto was a pornstar in another lifetime.

"You were asked if Sasuke was the one to sign the birth certificate of your first child... You refused to answer the question."

"If Sasuke didn't sign the birth certificate, why are you not answering the question? Huh? Don't even answer that because we all know that Sasuke is the father of that fucking kid. Why don't you just admit it now and save yourself the embarrassment?"

Naruto stood half hidden by Sasuke, his eyes lowered. Grief-stricken, looking like he had just been pummeled in a street altercation, Naruto looked over at the hyped Sakura. "_Leave me ALONE."_

Even though Naruto—Sasuke—had been lying all along, they both still agreed that Sakura needed to stop. Naruto was pregnant and the belligerent attitude was certainly stressing him out. Hopefully Tony would tell her _to take a chill pill_ and not get so worked up about something a _man_ did to her. One thing the world was never short of was men. If this one betrayed her, she could just find herself someone who would want her more than _Sasuke_ would.

Expectantly, they looked like criminals that had just been cornered by a fleet of FBI helicopters and a frontline of cop cars.

"We asked you if you've recently had sexual contact with anyone else besides Sasuke, you answered yes. The lie detector determined you were not telling the truth," He said looking up at Naruto. "You failed a majority of the test. You passed one question and refused to answer another."

If Naruto hasn't been having sex with anyone else recently than that meant Sasuke was the father of the baby he was carrying… They were having a baby together—for the second time. Sakura never believed that cock and bull story about Naruto getting drunk and having sex with some random guy at a party. Sure, Naruto was a party animal but he wasn't irresponsible. She knew how nervous he was about getting pregnant; it was unbelievable that the Naruto she knew would just hop into bed with someone he 'thought' was attractive at the time—even if he was drunk. He was too careful, too cautious. It would only be with someone he trusted, someone that talked him into it. The only person that could persuasively talk him into motherhood was no other than Sasuke Uchiha. "You're a fucking liar—goddamn," Sakura seethed, pacing on her unmarked section of the stage.

This was all wrong.

Her boyfriend and her best friend—behind her back, in front of her face.

Together.

What had she done to deserve it?

Was she not appealing enough to Sasuke? Was she not nice enough to Naruto? Was she naïve for trying to push them together?

Tears prickled her emerald green eyes.

"I imagine Sasuke's lie detector doesn't seem much different," Tony said pulling out Sasuke's series of cards, placing all of Naruto's to the back. Thank God that was over. Even though the audience was glad they found exactly what they were dealing with, they were still left feeling like they wish they hadn't found out. The betrayal was so fresh it left them dumbstruck.

"You were asked if during your relationship with Sakura if there was any sexual contact between you and Naruto; you said no," Tony read in a clear crisp voice, his welsh accent making the information sound more blunt and more _scandalous—_like Sakura referred to Naruto earlier in the taping—than the casual question was. "The lie detector determined there was _extreme_ deception—a complete, utter, bold-faced lie." Tony flipped through the cards as Sasuke and Naruto said nothing.

"Naruto, I hate you so much right now! You have no idea! I will never forgive you for this! Never!" She kicked and screamed as the security guard carried her light body back to where he initially placed her. She tried to dodge him but was not successful. She didn't know that even if she got past the Latino protector that she wasn't getting past the large, Uchiha with any amount of force she used.

"You were asked if you were in love with Sakura, you said no—the lie detector determined you told the truth," Tony said in a contemptuous voice.

The crowd sadly awed as Sakura stopped fighting and stood in a pool of sorrow. Sasuke didn't-didn't love her? After all this time?

Sasuke's answer to the polygraph didn't really surprise Tony. He didn't seem like he would save her even if she was sinking in an Amazon pit hole. Not because he hated her, but because he just didn't even give a shit about her.

Naruto didn't seem to react much to the news about Sasuke not loving Sakura at. Was it possible that he already knew? It wouldn't be far-fetched. When they were alone, they probably talked about everything, nothing Sakura knew about. It didn't appear they clued her in on much, including their ever expanding relationship.

He didn't feel the need to place much follow up questions to the undercover couple. The lie detector seemed to speak loud enough that the truth challenged pair didn't have to say a word. "You were asked if you were in love with Naruto, you also said no…" Tony raised his hand in Sasuke's direction and paused. "But the lie detector determined you were not telling the truth." The crowd was just speechless about the lies they had been fed only moments before. Everything was so false and foggy that all the possible outrage tumbled out of their mouth about 7 questions ago. What could they say? It wasn't everyday someone came on and accused their boyfriend of cheating on them with _another man_—that was _pregnant with his child—_and was proven to be correct. The drama was stupefying and they didn't want to miss a single second. None of them would see anything like this again in their entire life.

Naruto's position remained unchanged but he felt a spark of hope blossom inside of him. Sasuke _loved_him back. He was beyond glad—he was ecstatic.

"You think you love Naruto. You're just confused… You can't be in love with another man. That's not normal."

"Neither is your face and you still roam free." Naruto muttered to himself, feeling more spiteful than ever. This is not something he ever wanted to do. He wanted to be home, taking care of his baby, relaxing, feeding him his bottle and teaching how to further his speech beyond his limited vocabulary, while anticipating the arrival of his new one. He just wanted to live in peace and not be disturbed by petty issues. Was that so much to ask?

Sasuke eyes were locked on Tony like a slick, cement wall, like he didn't care that each answer made him look more and more like a liar in the eyes of the public. "You were asked if you signed the birth certificate of Naruto's child… You refused to answer the question." Gasps radiated through the empty vacuum of space. What? Naruto refused to answer the question too. What the hell were they trying to hide?

Naruto said he _didn't_sign the birth certificate and Sasuke never admitted to signing the birth certificate. But due to them refusing to answer the question, no one actually knew for certain if he did sign the certificate or not.

Fuck. With every question they retracted further and further from the truth. It was almost like there was never a line between them in the first place.

Sasuke deeply scowled feeling a numb Naruto balance against him ever so slightly.

He was not ashamed of loving Naruto and he didn't care if people called him _gay_but the thought of having his personal information everywhere really fucking irritated him. "You were asked if you wanted to marry Naruto. After being asked twice you admitted to our lie detector that you wanted to propose to Naruto."

"You want…to…marry…m-me?" Naruto sputtered out before his brain even processed the notion, feeling like his skin was being radiated by the sun abreast every portion of his skin.

Sasuke pathetically nodded; slightly disappointed they had unwillingly exposed one of his deepest desires… in front of the whole nation before he could personally divulge the information to Naruto. There was no cute plan or suave finesse he could pull out of his ass to make the moment any less awkward. Naruto wasn't saying anything. He needed Naruto to say something. Anything.

"You want to do…what?" Sakura could barely get crackling voice above a whisper. She couldn't believe this; Sasuke wanted to put a ring on her ex-best friend… and not her. She felt like screaming. She felt like crying. Or a modest combination of both.

Naruto flinched as Sasuke turned around to him. He didn't know what to say… What were you supposed to say when you found out someone wanted to marry you? "Oh, I didn't—know…You're that serious about us?" Naruto's optimistic misted blue eyes dragged Sasuke back under as his throaty answer simulated the epitome of amazement. The small revelation rekindled the passionate fire extinguished by the taboo of cheating. He didn't regret any of it. Meeting Sasuke and falling like an idiot for him in subsequent steps. It was fate—just a muddled, twisted version of it.

"Like a heart attack." Sasuke's smoky grey eyes matched the heated blaze alive in his tone—Naruto believed every stroke of his tongue. He always did.

The camera captured a man leaning closer in his chair because he didn't want to miss the view if they kissed. But to his disappointment, Naruto reframed from replying and rested his head on Sasuke's arm, closing his tired eyes. The gesture was just as sweet and elicited a quiet coo from the audience.

They were so cute.

A whole host of people felt bad for Sakura but their darker side wanted Sasuke and Naruto to be together despite their tryst. It didn't make them bad people... They were just rooting for Romeo and Mercutio.

"You were asked were you with Naruto on the day of Sakura's birthday. You answered no and the lie detector determined you admitted to our lie detector test that you both spent the day together."

"What the fuck, Sasuke? You were with fucking Naruto when you were supposed to be with me! It was my fucking birthday, you asshole!" Sakura screamed, mascara trickles staining her cheeks. "Ugh," She gave a frustrated grunt, slapping her hand on her hip and stomping her bare foot.

Sasuke ignored her, enjoying the feel of Naruto's scorching skin through the fabric of his dress shirt. "We asked you have you had sex with anyone besides the one person Sakura suspected. You answered no and the lie detector determined you were telling the truth…"

"You've only been cheating on me with my best friend… Were you trying to split us up so that you could be the number one priority for both of us?" Sakura asked, shaking her head.

Sasuke glared at her as Naruto stiffened against him. Did he think there was some kind of truth to what Sakura was saying? He had to know that's not how things happened. He never had any intention of separating them—it just sort of happened that way. The constant accusing and the spite and jealous was what ultimately ended any semblance of a relationship they once had. And in his personal opinion, Naruto was so much better off without her. He was so much more confident, carefree, and affectionate. He preferred Naruto _without_her.

Tony placed the last card behind the last and continued on with the testing. "We also gave Sasuke a paternity test to Naruto's first child. And Sasuke…"

Everyone hunched over in their seats in anticipation as Sakura turned her head and contorted her body toward the host somberly.

The moment of truth.

"You are the father."

"I know." Sasuke stubbornly whispered.

"I knew it! I fucking knew it! You tried to lie about a fucking party but in reality you were having sex with my boyfriend! You're no fucking friend! Normal people don't do this to someone they call a friend!" Sakura screamed across the stage, gesturing angrily.

"Why didn't you just tell me the truth from the beginning? You didn't think that child would start to grow up to look like Sasuke! You and I both know he wouldn't want to take care of a child he knew was his!" Sakura glared, flaring her nostrils. "Oh my God, I cannot believe you! You call me a horrible person when you are the one here sleeping with Sasuke—getting pregnant for him! Well, guess what Naruto? The truth always comes out and hypocrites always—always are found out!"

Fed up with Sakura's constant digs, he pulled away from Sasuke and walked away toward the entrance to backstage. "I want to see my baby. I w-want m-my baby," He said through sobs, marching away wiping his face.

Sasuke instantly remembered Naruto was pregnant with… his child and in that exact instant he hated every living cell in Sakura's body. He was more sensitive and more susceptible to emotional pain than usual.

"He's not sad. Just sad he got caught," Tony muttered, switching the cards' arrangement.

"He's pregnant," Sasuke sniped at an insensitive Tony.

Blind with rage—Sasuke sharply turned to her. "It's over."

"What? No, it's not! You're going to stop sleeping with Naruto and learn some damn devotion."

"I've already know how to be devoted to someone—it's just not you," Sasuke hissed, following behind Naruto.

Backstage, Naruto told the workers repeatedly he wanted to see his child but was interrupted as he felt Sasuke whirl him around and trap him into his grip. Naruto slightly wiggled, still on the mission to find their child. "Sasuke…" The rest was muffled as he twisted in the prison of Sasuke's strong arms. He dug his fingers into Sasuke's triceps and looked up with clear eyes bleeding tears. Sasuke's heart drummed tirelessly as he draped his right arm over Naruto's shoulder and crashed their bodies together. Leaning down and pressing his lips to his temple, seeking to ease Naruto, he raked his fingers over Naruto's shoulder blade.

"Naruto, I love you and I want to make us a family officially. By marrying you," From the on-stage monitor, Sasuke visibly threaded his fingers in the spaces between Naruto's fingers, tightly holding his hand. Naruto's deep panting and heavy sobs could still be heard as Sasuke continued whispering sweet nothings into his ear. He calmed slowly hugged Sasuke back, realizing that the war was over. Permanently.

It was obvious their love was real. There were few words in this world that could describe something that strong.

Numerous pews watched, feeling their heart break in two jagged pieces.

They understood that Sasuke was cheating on Sakura and that was wrong… but it seemed she was just the bridge that's purpose was to lead Sasuke to real love. Now, she was a bridge that needed to be burned. To the ground.

They heard Naruto brokenly say, "I love you too," as someone came to guide them to the green room where their child was being kept. Mazing through the plaster white walls, they finally arrived at the door and Naruto fumbled with the knob, understanding what an emotional wreck he was. He couldn't even properly open the knob of a simple door. Fuck.

Sasuke covered Naruto's hands from behind, ignorant of the camera tracing their every move, and opened the door for him. The intimacy was unreal as they walked into the room where a young female brunette, presumably an intern sat with the small boy dressed in a small orange jumper and tiny black sneakers. His jet black bangs swept across his forehead as he looked up at the familiar faces with a toothless grin.

"Hey Mommy's baby," Naruto quickly scooped up his child and held him close. Patting his back and twisting his torso, Naruto was excited they were reunited after the worst. He felt like a piece of him had been placed back into his puzzle since he held his child. Even though he was only 21, he had the maturity and responsibility of someone who looked had been studying to be a parent for most of their life. His maternal instincts were natural and he was complimented on it, time and time again even though he hadn't seemed to notice it much.

"Mommy," he cheered in his tiny voice, burying his face into his mother's neck, but not before he glimpsed at the camera with striking grey eyes. The audience awed upon seeing him curl into his mother embrace, reaching his small arms onto his mom's collar bone and calling out to his mother. He was so adorable that they already decided he was going to be a heart-stopper when he got older, thanks to his perfect genes from both sides.

Naruto kissed his cheek, smiling. "Phoenix, Mommy missed you."

Sasuke rotated Naruto slightly so he could clearly get a view. With his blessed height, he leaned over his son and stroked his cheek that still had traces of his mother's soft kiss. "Hey, little guy," He sweetly whispered, leaving the lasting impression that Sasuke not only loved Naruto but he also loved his child.

"Daddy," His infant's hand reached up and pulled the longer portion of Sasuke's bangs and waved it in the air like a flag.

Naruto shifted Phoenix in his arms and rubbed his back, causing Sakura's stomach to pit as she watched them on the flat screen monitor.

Did they have no shame…? She was right here—watching everything she didn't have. It was hard…having to let Sasuke go… to Naruto. It almost made her want to bawl forever. She never lost anything to Naruto and now she was losing the most important thing in her life to him.

"My God," She whispered, mesmerized by the screen as she felt her eyes water.

After they spent enough time backstage, greeting their child, the two returned to the stage and stood as peeved and aggravated as the grim reaper.

Sakura didn't say a word as they returned, like she had been broken down at the core. Like there was nothing else to say. The welsh host uttered a words in her place, "Well, it is obvious there is a lot of animosity, a lot of betrayal, and a lot of heartbreak here. Sakura, I think you should leave them. You don't deserve to be cheated on and lied to no matter how much problems there are between you all."

They gave a standing ovation as he continued. "You should have never let a man come between your friendships but what's done is done. You took a lie detector test as well that consisted of one question." He was handed her card and looked at all three of them.

She looked at Sasuke. "You're going to see what you were missing out on when it comes back that you were the only cheating ass in the relationship."

Naruto rolled his beautiful eyes, mumbling, "Can we please just get this over with? I want to go home with my baby."

"Very well then. Sakura you were asked if during your relationship with Sasuke, if you've ever had sexual contact with anyone else. You said no. And the lie detector determined…"

"I was telling the truth," She cockily smirked.

"…that was a lie."

"What?" She whipped her head around stared at the host wide eyed.

"What did you think you could beat a polygraph?" Tony asked, scoffing.

A rally started from the audience as Naruto recoiled in disgust along with Sasuke. "Ew," Naruto said, lifting his upper lip. "You were fucking other people?"

"And Naruto's the slut, huh?" Sasuke sighed out, thankful he never touched her.

"They indicated extreme deception, possibly meaning it was more than one person."

The crowd groaned cursed, feeling like they had been put through one hell of a ringer with this taping. Could this get any worse?

"You're disgusting…" Naruto looked her up and down, honestly feeling like he was standing in the presence of a despicable human being.

Holding the card, Tony shook his head as the audience heckled and cursed behind him. "Well, I have nothing to say about this trio and usually I have A LOT to say. All I can say for sure now everyone knows the truth..." Just as he spoke the word 'truth' Sakura jogged backstage, tears of humiliation streaming down her face. Sasuke glanced over momentarily before looking back at Naruto—his _everything._The mother of his children, his lover, maybe soon to be his husband…

"I do have one question… Sasuke. Who are you leaving with today?"

Sasuke snorted, putting an arm around Naruto. "Who do you think I'm leaving with?"

They exited without another word and Tony chuckled, "Maybe, in the future, we could get an update from them?" He shrugged, smiling.

"_Tony! Tony! Tony!"_

…

Dunno, will we get an update for them?

Why am I asking you? I would have to write it -_-

But Dude, this was super fun to write. I hope it was as fun to read.

It's hard living inside my own head with all my story ideas (there's a lot of them) but some of them are so worth it. Anywho, I hoped you liked the end. I'm so tempted to write the backstory of Excavation… but you know ;D

**Update: There is now a prequel to this story: Element. Please read if you enjoyed this. It's the explanation to this three shot ^.^**

A review would be appreciated.

Thank you for reading. All love from NKY.

TheSnowIsNotBeautiful©

All Rights Reserved [My Plot] ^.^


End file.
